A New Love
by GeMaNgEl007
Summary: Inuyasha has betrayed Kagome with Kikyou for the last time and she’s fed up! What will Inuyasha think when Kagome takes Sesshomaru up on his offer and becomes Rins mentor? (SessKag)
1. Goodbye Inuyasha

Frigid Soul _A Inuyasha Fic_

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha or any of the characters in this story –sobs- I WANT TO OWN SESSHOMARU!! –runs away wailing-

_Summary: Inuyasha has betrayed Kagome with Kikyou for the last time and she's fed up! What will Inuyasha think when Kagome takes Sesshomaru up on his offer and becomes Rins mentor? (SessKag)_

_Chapter1: I'm done Inuyasha!_

Kagome lowered herself into the hot-spring and sighed as the hot water relaxed her tense muscles "Ahh that feels good," Kagome was feeling content and happy she had her friends her little kit and Inuyasha finally confessed his love for her.

"Inuyasha," Kagome sighed as she said his name "Finally." Kagome closed her eyes and let herself doze off with Inuyasha fresh on her mind.

"Jaken! Take Rin to the hot-springs to bathe before we return to the castle." Sesshomaru instructed his ugly servant Jaken.

"My lord do I have to?" Sesshomaru glared daggers at his servant "Do you dare question this Sesshomaru?" Jaken threw himself at Sesshomaru's feet "Of course not Lord Sesshomaru! Please forgive this lowly servant!"

Sesshomaru kicked him away "Go Jaken!" Jaken scrambled after Rin who was picking flowers for her 'Father' Sesshomaru.

"Human child come to me, its time for your bath!" Jaken tried to grab Rin but she dodged him and ran to Sesshomaru instead and latched onto his leg "Sesshomaru-Sama, Rin doesn't wish to bathe with smelly toad!"

Sesshomaru pat the girl affectionately on her head "Do you wish for this Sesshomaru to escort you to the springs?" Rin grinned her toothy grin up at Sesshomaru and nodded "This makes Rin much happier!"

"Lets go. Jaken you will wait here for me with Ah Un understood?" Jaken bowed "Of course lord Sesshomaru!" Rin and Sesshomaru walked off to the hot-springs.

"Where's that wench?" Inuyasha asked from atop his famous tree. "She went to the hot-springs Inuyasha." Sango announced carrying a basket full of herbs to Kaede's hut.

Miroku piped up after hearing that "The springs you say dear Sango?" Sango nodded and glared at the monk "And you'd better keep away from her monk!"

Inuyasha jumped from his tree and grabbed the small Kitsune who was trying to sneak into the forest "Where do you think your going?" "Lemme go Inuyasha!" Shippo tried to squirm away from Inuyasha,

"Not until you tell me where your going," Shippo snorted and folded his little arms across his chest "I'm going to bathe with Kagome for your information!"

Inuyasha growled "No your not! You leave her alone!" Shippo started to pout "She's my mommy I can bathe with her if I want!"

Inuyasha tossed Shippo to the side "one she ain't your mom and second she is a lady and its not proper for a young boy to bathe with a wen- erm lady!"

Shippo stuck his tongue out at Inuyasha "You have a lot of nerve talking about proper you bum!" Inuyasha's eye twitched a littled before he chased after the little Kitsune "WHY YOU LITTLE!"

Sango and Miroku sweat-dropped as they watched the chase. "Those two." Sango shook her head "Yes my dear sweet Sango, those two…" Sango's face turned beat red as she felt a hand rub her butt. "HENTAI!!" from miles away you could hear a loud thonk.

Kagome's eyes snapped open as she heard a big bang and a loud screech. "Looks like Miroku's up to his old tricks again," she chuckled, Kagome stood up and reached for her towel when she heard a growl.

Sesshomaru quickly put his hands over Rins eyes as he watched his half brother's wench stand up in the hot springs "Sessomaru-Sama who is the pretty naked lady?"

Sesshomaru ignored Rin as he watched as the young Miko grabbed her and arrows and pointed them in his direction "Show yourself demon!"

Sesshomaru stepped out with Rin behind him clutching his pant leg "Sesshomaru? You were the one watching me?"

Sessomaru snorted "Don't flatter yourself miko I was just taking Rin to bathe!" 'Why am I explaining myself to my brothers wench?' Sesshomaru asked himself. "You pervert she's a little girl you shouldn't be watching her bathe!" Kagome snapped

Sesshomaru growled "Ok so I escort her here, leave and let a demon come and kill her?" Kagome scratched her head "Oh, gomen Sesshy I didn't think about that," Sesshomaru frowned "Listen wench, when you address this Sesshomaru you will show respect!"

Kagome frowned at this "You listen you pompous ass-" "'Scuse me pretty lady but Rin is curious are you gonna put some clothes on?"

Sesshomaru glared at Kagome "Are you so indecent that you would stand in front of a child naked?" Kagome's face turned 10 shades of red "Gomen!" She lowered herself down low in the hot-springs so only her head was visible "Disgusting." Sesshomaru muttered in disgust

"Excuse me Sesshomaru but my body is not disgusting! Its quite nice…" Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes "Are you done yet wench? Rin needs to take her bath!"

Sesshomaru turned towards Rin and was disturbed to find she had left his side and stripped and was now in the hot-spring with Kagome "Rin come out of there now!" Rin pouted "Rin wants to take bath with pretty lady!"

Sesshomaru growled "Rin do not argue with this Sesshomaru!" Kagome spoke up "I'll watch her Sesshomaru," Sesshomaru smirked "Yeah like I'd trust Rin with my brothers bitch!"

Kagome smirked at this "Aww come on Fluffy I'll take care of her," Sesshomaru gave Kagome his most evil glare "Don't you ever call this Sesshomaru…Fluffy again!" Rin giggled "I think the pretty lady means your tail,"

Kagome smiled at Rin "You can call me Kagome little cutie!" Rin beamed and turned towards Sesshomaru "Rin wants Kagome-chan to be Rins mother!" Sesshomaru raised his delicate eyebrow

"You wish for the miko to accompany us back to the castle to be your mentor Rin?" Kagome stood up once more "That's it Sesshomaru I'm only gonna say this once so listen up, my name is Kagome do you understand? Ka-Go-Me! You will call me by name from now on!"

"I will call you whatever I please! You will not order this Sesshomaru around!" Kagome shrunk back a little "Well if you wish for me to show you the respect by calling you by your name you should do the same,"

Sesshomaru nodded "Fine…Kagome." Rin started to get fidgety "Sesshomaru-Sama Rin is tired!" Sesshomaru nodded "Fine then get out of the spring and we shall leave-"

Sesshomaru was cut off by an annoying high-pitched yell "LORD SESSHOMARU WHAT HAS THIS LOWLY SERVANT DONE?! WHY HAVE YOU LEFT ME?!"

A few seconds later Jaken ran into the hot-springs area and stopped in front of Sesshomaru "Oh Lord Sesshomaru I thought you left this lowly servant you've been gone so long-"

Jaken stopped short when he saw Kagome standing there "You indecent human wench! How dare you stand in front of Lord Sesshomaru naked trying to seduce him! And in front of a child!"

Sesshomaru frowned at Jaken, "Jaken did I not tell you to wait with Ah Un?" Jaken once again threw himself at Sesshomaru's feet "My Lord I apologize please spare this lowly servants life!" Sesshomaru kicked him to the side once more and turned back Rin

"Rin dry off and put your clothes back on, we will head back to the Western Lands," Rin smiled and stepped out of the hot-spring "Sesshomaru-sama you didn't answer Rins question,"

"What was that Rin?" Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow "Can Kagome-chan be Rins mentor/mommy?" Kagome quickly slipped into a sleeveless white billowy summer-dress while Sesshomaru's back was turned and helped Rin slip into her clothes

"Rin you really want this human to accompany us back to the palace?" Sesshomaru asked turning back to Rin and Kagome.

Rin jumped up and down "Yes Sesshomaru Rin would like that very much!" Kagome frowned "Hey wait a sec, don't I get a say in this?" Rin threw her arms around Kagome's waist "Oh please Kagome-chan please, Rin really wants a mommy,"

Kagome's heart went out to the child but before she could say another thing Inuyasha jumped in front of her "Kagome! What the hells taking you so long-Sesshomaru what the hell are you doing here?"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes "What I do and where I go is of no importance to you half-breed" "Feh, I can't stand you!" Kagome walked up to Inuyasha "He just took Rin-chan to the springs to bathe,"

"Damn pervert what is the little girl your mate or something?" Inuyasha snickered. Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha's outer haori "Does this Sesshomaru look like a hentai to you?" Inuyasha growled "Take your damn hands off of me!"

Sesshomaru hastily let go of his haori "I don't have the time to stand here and fight you, miko are you coming with us or not?" Kagome stomped her foot "My name is Kagome!" Inuyasha looked up "Feh wench matches you best!"

"SIT" Inuyasha cried out as he ate dirt "Ground, meet Inuyasha, Inuyasha, ground," Inuyasha growled and tried to sit up as the spell wore off "Kagome your not going anywhere with my _half-_brother"

Sesshomaru shrugged "Whatever. Come Rin" Rin walked over to Sesshomaru with her shoulders slumped and her head down. Kagome sighed,

"Rin I'm sorry I just can't leave my crew." Rin didn't say a word as Sesshomaru led her away with Jaken following closely at his heals.

"She's Sesshomaru's problem don't get involved," Inuyasha scooped Kagome up in his arms and ran back to camp.

------------Later that night----------

Kagome turned over on her side and tried to sleep but she couldn't something just didn't feel right. Kagome sat up and looked around "Inuyasha?"

Kagome looked around but didn't see Inuyasha anywhere and then she looked up and saw Kikyou's soul gathers in the sky

"Kikyou's here and Inuyasha is gone…" Kagome's trailed off as she put two and two together "He wouldn't go see her would he? He said he loved me and that he will never let me go! He wouldn't!"

Kagome jumped up and followed the soul gathers into the forest until she saw Inuyasha and Kikyou wrapped in each others arms.

"Inuyasha do you love me?" Kikyou asked as she clutched his waist. "Yes Kikyou I do. You will always have my heart, only you!" Kikyou looked up at him "But what about my reincarnation?" Inuyasha tightened his hold on her.

"Kikyou do you really think I love her?" Kagome gasped silently and got a little closer to hear the conversation better "I do think you love her Yasha yes,"

Inuyasha shook his head "Kikyou, Kagome means nothing to me other than she's my personal shard-detector," Kikyou smirked at this.

Kagome had enough, with tears streaming down her face she stepped out of the bushes "K-Kagome." Inuyasha stuttered, "So that's all I am to you huh Inuyasha?" She whispered silently.

Inuyasha stepped away from Kikyou quickly and reached out to Kagome, she pulled away "Stay away from me Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled enjoying the way he flinched

"Kagome please-" Kagome shook her head "No I don't want to hear anything you have to say…I HATE YOU!" Inuyasha shook his head "No you don't Kagome" Kagome wiped away her tears and glared hatefully at Inuyasha.

"Is that a fact Inuyasha?…sitsitsitsitsitSIT" Kagome clenched her hands into fist satisfied when Inuyasha was six feet under.

Kikyou stood there her face emotionless as she watched the two fight "You said you loved me Inuyasha remember! I now want nothing to do with you ever…your such a JERK!" Kagome threw a glare Kikyou's way and stormed off back to camp.

"I'll take Sesshomaru up on his offer, I'll be Rins mentor!" Kagome huffed as she packed her backpack. Shippo woke up as he heard his mother moving about huffing and crying.

"Mommy whats wrong?" Kagome whipped around in his direction "Shippo! Come we're leaving!" Shippo jumped on Kagome's shoulder "Why are you upset does it have anything to do with Inuyasha? I'll kill that mutt!"

"No Shippo lets just go," Kagome muttered as she hoisted her backpack on one shoulder "Go where lady Kagome?" Kagome gasped and turned to see Miroku and Sango standing behind her.

"Guys I am so glad I'll be able to say good-bye!" Sango's heart started to gain speed "Good-bye? I don't understand Kagome-chan,"

Kagome hugged Sango "I'm leaving I will accompany Sesshomaru for now on!" Sango gasped "What! Sesshomaru he's the enemy! Inuyasha hates his guts!"

Kagome frowned and looked away "I don't care what Inuyasha thinks!" "Uh oh, what has Inuyasha done now?" Miroku asked

"I don't have time to explain! Some day guys, some day." Kagome gave Miroku a hug "Be good monk and keep your hands to yourself while I'm gone!" Miroku returned the hug "Of course Kagome have a safe trip,"

Sango shook her head "Your leaving me with two bone heads." Tears formed at Kagome's eyes "I'm sorry Sango but I really have to go now! Please don't tell Inuyasha were I'm going."

Miroku nodded "You have my word lady Kagome." Sango turned away so her tears wouldn't show "You know I won't say anything Kagome." Kagome smiled "Thanks you guys!" and with another hug Kagome and Shippo were off to the Western Lands.

**AN: Ok that was my second Fic! YAY I feel so happy! R&R and tell me what you guys think! Arigato!** **Oh and I'm also to lazy to check for errors and typos so bear with me! **

**Sesshomaru: Your gonna make that wench live with me?**

**GA007: Yup! Got a problem with that Fluffy?!**

**Sesshomaru: -Glares hatefully at GA- You will not insult this Sesshomaru!**

**GA007: Erm…uh…Gomen Sesshomaru-Sama**

**Sesshomaru: That's more like it.**

**GA007: Bitch…**

**Sesshomaru: What was that mortal?**

**Inuyasha: She called you a bitch you moron!**

**Kagome: Stop causing trouble Inuyasha!**

**Inuyasha: Whaaaat? –ears flatten against head-**

**GA007&Kags: AWWWW SO CUUUUTE!! **

**Sesshomaru: Riiight…**

**Inuyasha: -Beams-**

**Inu&crew: PUSH THE BUTTON BELOW!**


	2. unbelievable pain and a sorry hanyou

A New Love _A Inuyasha Fic_

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha so don't sue me! I only own a ham sandwich that my good friend Jet Black (Cowboy Bebop) made for me…AND I AIN'T GIVING IT UP WITHOUT A FIGHT!! –picks up a baseball bat- COME AND TAKE ME ON!

_Chapter: 2 unbelievable pain and a sorry hanyou._

'_thoughts' _

"_speech"_

Kagome whimpered as she made her way to the Western Lands in the dark with her little kit snuggled up to her bosom snoring softly occasionally muttering stuff in his sleep like "Chocolate" or "Dumb mutt"

Kagome couldn't make it all the way to the Western Lands by herself at night and she knew it. "This is just great, I don't even have my arrows." Kagome muttered under her breath as she held Shippo tightly against her chest and sunk to the ground underneath a tree.

"I'll just wait 'till morning…hopefully no demon will come…" Kagome's voice drifted off as sleep overcame her.

"_Inuyasha!" Kagome called out to her lover "Kagome what is it?" Kagome flung herself into his arms "Inuyasha I'm going to be your mate right?" Inuyasha snorted "Why would I want someone as unimportant as you to be my mate?" Kagome shrunk back "Inuyasha…You love me don't you?" Inuyasha threw his head back and laughed "Me? Love you? Never!" Kagome cried out as he threw her to the ground "Don't touch me ever again wench," Kagome quickly climbed to her feet "But…Inu…Yasha you told me you loved me." Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest "Feh I only said that to humor you, you know your nothing but a shard-detector to me!" Kagome felt tears come to her eyes "You lied to me," Inuyasha nodded "Yup, damn straight, I love Kikyou not you!" as if on cue Kikyou appeared beside Inuyasha and he immediately pulled her into his arms "Kikyou will be my mate, not you! Your only a poor imitation," Kikyou rested her head on his chest and looked up at him "Inuyasha she may be only a poor imitation but she has half of my soul." Inuyasha fixed his now evil eyes on Kagome "I will get it back for you my love…I will kill Kagome and get you the rest of your soul." Kagome's eyes grew wide "Inuyasha…NO!!" _

Kagome sat up suddenly throwing Shippo off of her instantly causing him to awake "Mommy what wrong?" Kagome looked around frantically for a few seconds before recognition of where she was kicked in, she relaxed and stood up quickly "Its alright Shippo, everything is fine, lets go"

Kagome and her kit continued their journey to the Western Lands in silence.

"I'm only gonna ask you this one more time monk, Where is she?!" Miroku looked away "Those who don't know will tell and those who do know won't tell, understand my friend?"

Inuyasha growled "I'm warning you Miroku-" "Why do you care Inuyasha?" Inuyasha spun around and faced Sango "Because she's special to me! You know that!"

Sango glared hatefully at him "No! She was never special to you, its because of you she ran away! She was just your personal shard-detector!" Inuyasha flinched as she spoke his very words.

Sango straightened up "We know where Kagome and Shippo are but we'll never tell you! We gave her our word!" And with those words she spat at his feet angrily and turned to walk away but stopped as she felt something pierce her abdomen.

Sango gasped and blood poured from her mouth "SANGO NO!!" Miroku yelled as he watched Inuyasha thrust his hand through his lovers lower back and through her stomach

"Stupid bitch!" Inuyasha spat angrily yanking his hand out of his dying friends back Sango crumpled to the ground.

Slowly realization crept in as Inuyasha stared at his hand, covered in his friends blood "Sango…What…Have I-I done?" Miroku sped past him and kneeled down beside Sango. "My love…How…Why has this happened?"

Sango opened her eyes slowly and stared up at Miroku's face "Miroku…I…can't believe…this…is how its…gonna…end" Miroku placed her in his lap and buried his face in her hair "Sango I love you please don't leave me!"

Tears fell from the monks eyes as he held the one he loved in his arms "Miroku…don't cry…I…love…you too…" Sango's words trailed off as she took her last breath and left the earth forever.

Inuyasha stood behind Miroku staring wide eyed at what he had done "S-Sango no…" he whispered. Miroku slowly stood with Sango in his arms "Inuyasha…Why?" Inuyasha stared at the monks back and slowly started to back away "I-I d-didn't mean to…Kagome…She wouldn't tell me-"

Inuyasha turned and ran into the forest leaving Miroku to drown in his tears and sorrow.

Kagome sighed in relief as she reached Sesshomaru's palace "Wow! This place is huge!" Shippo jumped from her arms and ran up to the front door "Shippo wait!"

Kagome caught up to Shippo and picked him up once more. "Be on your best behavior and do not insult the lord of the Western Lands please Shippo,"

Shippo grinned evilly "Yes mommy" Kagome frowned at Shippo as she raised her hand to knock on the door but it swung open leaving her fist in midair.

"What are you doing here you filthy indecent human?!" Jaken screeched looking up at Kagome and Shippo "I've come to take Sesshomaru up on his offer to be Rins mentor." Kagome chuckled as she watch Shippo stick his tongue out at the ugly toad.

Jaken frowned at the small kitsune "Mi Lord said only you he did not mention your filthy kitsune did he not?" Kagome frowned "Shippo is my pup and I will not leave him behind, and he's absolutely not filthy you ugly smelly toad!"

Jaken's eyes bugged out "Y-you filthy human! Lord Sesshomaru shall have your head!" as if on cue Sesshomaru appeared "Miko what are you doing here without my filthy half-breed of a brother following you?"

Kagome began to feel nervous and all of a sudden the little ants on the ground seemed very interesting "Um…well you see, Sesshomaru-sama, um-"

Sesshomaru growled "This Sesshomaru grows impatient what is it you wish to ask me?!" Kagome sighed "Well um I've decided to take you up on your offer to become Rin's mentor."

Sesshomaru's expression went back to his usual cold emotionless mask "But what about your crew? You actually left them behind just to be a little girls tutor? May I ask why?" Kagome looked away

"I have my reasons." Jaken glared "Stupid wench! Lord Sesshomaru just asked you a question BE MORE SPECIFIC!" Shippo growled and jumped on the toad youkai

Jaken screamed as the little kitsune sunk his tiny teeth in his green ear Sesshomaru ignored the little fight and looked at Kagome again "I will not press you to tell me because I really don't care, but in the future when this Sesshomaru asks you question you will be more specific, understand?"

Kagome bowed her head "Hai, gomen Sesshomaru-sama." Sesshomaru tilted his head slightly "Why the sudden change in respect?" Kagome looked up her eyes brimming with tears

"Sesshomaru please…I have no where else to go! Inuyasha…has betrayed me in the worst way possible and I'm not certain, but I think he wants to kill me." Sesshomaru raised her eyebrow 'ah so the plot thickens'

"And why may I ask would he want to kill you his faithful little jewel-detector?" That was just to much and Kagome couldn't stop the tears as they burst forth.

Jaken stopped running around in circles "What is the meaning of this sudden outburst human?" He demanded. Shippo quickly jumped into his mothers arms "Mommy please don't cry," Kagome sunk to her knees clutching Shippo to her heaving bosom .

Sesshomaru grew uncomfortable in the presence of a beautiful sobbing young woman. "Stop your sobbing at once you weak human…You and your pup may stay here for as long as you wish."

And with that Sesshomaru pivoted on his heels and walked into his study but not before ordering Jaken to show them to their rooms.

Inuyasha sat underneath his favorite tree and let his tears fall free 'What have I done?' he rested the back of his head against the tree 'Kagome, she'll never forgive me' Inuyasha shook his head violently "NO SANGO NOOO! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry."

Kaede stepped into Inuyasha's view "What have ye done Inuyasha?" Inuyasha looked away shamefully "I've driven Kagome away…and I've killed her best friend…"

His voice trailed off as a look of horror spread across Kaede's face "Ye mean Sango?" Inuyasha bowed his head. "My whole body…It was like my rage took over I couldn't control myself!"

Kaede looked away "Ye killed her…" Inuyasha stood up "I know that you old hag! That's not what I need to hear you old wench!" Kaede glared at him "Ye will leave immediately!" Inuyasha rolled his eyes "Come on now Kaede you know I have no where else to go!"

Kaede shook her head "Ye are a cold blooded murder now, I will have nothing to do with ye." Inuyasha once again saw red

"You old hag! I'll make you sorry for those words!" Kaede gasped and took a step back "Inuyasha get a hold of ye-self!" Inuyasha stopped in his tracks and shook his head "Damn! I'm sorry Kaede!" and with those words he ran off to the Western Lands 'I have to talk to my half brother!'

Kagome sat on her futon and sighed as she scoped out her surroundings "This place is beautiful," she sighed laying back "I wonder where Rin is," Kagome wondered out loud "Here I am Kagome-chan!"

Kagome jumped and turned to see Rin staring up at her with a big grin on her face. "Rin is very happy to see you!" Kagome smiled and pulled the little girl into her lap "Where were you Rin?"

"Rin was taking a nap," Kagome smiled "Feeling well rested?" Rin nodded vigorously "Sesshomaru-sama takes good care of Rin, sometimes he even reads to Rin!" Kagome shook her head and chuckled "Sesshomaru reading to a little girl? I'll believe it when I see it!"

Rin looked up at Kagome "Kagome-chan," "Yes Rin?" "Do you like Sesshomaru-sama?" Kagome blushed "Well…uh…you see, um…I am very great-full to him for taking me in, so yes I do,"

Rin shook her head "No, I mean do you like him, like him," Kagome frowned slightly "Why do you ask Rin?" Rin looked away

"Because Rin really wants a mommy and a daddy and Sesshomaru is Rins daddy already so all Rin is missing is a mommy" Kagome hooted softly "Well sweetie I really don't know about Sesshomaru and me but I'll be your mommy."

Rin squealed and squeezed the life out of Kagome's waist "Rin…I…can't…breath!" Rin let go and giggled "Rin is sorry!" Kagome watched as Rin climbed off of Kagome's lap and ran to the doorway

"Where are you going Rin?" Rin turned towards Kagome "To tell Sesshomaru-sama the good news!"

Inuyasha made his way up to the front of the palace and without knocking entered. 'Kagome's here, I can smell her and the kit' "KAGOME!" Inuyasha shouted satisfied when he could hear an echo.

"Why are you here in my palace shouting Inuyasha?" Inuyasha froze at the sound of his brothers voice "Sesshomaru, Kagome is here!" Sesshomaru walked up to his brother "Yes she is here but only because she wants to be."

Inuyasha shook his head "She would never go to you intentionally," Sesshomaru kept his emotionless mask on "Believe what you want Inuyasha…KAGOME!" Sesshomaru shouted

Kagome came into the front room scowling at Sesshomaru "Why in seven hells are you shouting-" Kagome stopped short as she faced Inuyasha "Kagome," he started but Kagome turned away

"What do you want Inuyasha?" Inuyasha walked up to Kagome and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Kagome can we talk in private? I need to tell you something."

Kagome snatched away from him and went to Sesshomaru "I don't want to hear any of your lies Inuyasha!" Inuyasha looked wounded "So you'd rather stay here…away from me?" Kagome glared at him "I don't wanna even look at you!"

Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head (omg that's sooooo cute!) "Kagome, Sango's dead." Kagome's eyes widened "What?" Inuyasha looked away, Kagome shook her head

"How, why?!" Inuyasha shrugged "I don't know Kags" Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow 'he's lying, I can smell it' "Inuyasha its obvious your lying, what really happened?"

Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru her eyes shining with tears, Inuyasha looked away "Feh, I ain't lying," Sesshomaru smirked "You killed her didn't you?" Inuyasha's eyes went wide

"No Inuyasha you wouldn't!" tears were streaming down Kagome's face now "Kagome don't cry please, you know I hate it when you cry." He tried to reach out to her but she turned and flung herself into Sesshomaru's arms.

Sesshomaru stiffened and reluctantly wrapped his arms around her shoulders "Inuyasha I think you'd better leave." Inuyasha had tears in his eyes now "Fine." With those words Inuyasha turned and fled from the palace.

Kagome buried her face in Sesshomaru's outer-haori and tried to stop her tears from flowing "No Sango, why?" she moaned Sesshomaru cleared his throat "Get a hold of yourself miko,"

Kagome pulled away and didn't even bother scolding him for the lack of use of her name, her face was now emotionless as she looked up at Sesshomaru

"She was like my sister Sesshomaru I've known her for two-years and you tell me to get a hold of myself, well you can just go to hell."

A growl escaped Sesshomaru's throat as he grabbed her arm "I don't care if you are mourning wench you will still respect this Sesshomaru no matter what, understand?" Kagome winced as he tightened his grasp on her arm "Answer me miko!"

Kagome looked away and sighed "Hai Sesshy." Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow "Sesshy?" Kagome shut her eyes as she tried to fight a headache coming on, "Sango…" was the last thing she whispered as she passed out.

**AN: That's not really a cliffy now is it? Oh well, I have a case of writers block, some suggestions on what should happen next from you guys would really help! Arigato! Till next time.** **Also in this fic Sesshomaru has both of his arms. Oh yeah…HAPPY NEW YEAR! Now I'm gonna go lay down and watch the Twilight Zone Marathon and wait for the ball to drop! **


	3. Me in love with Sesshomaru?

A New Love _A Inuyasha Fic_

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha -sob- and I don't own Sesshomaru! -grabs Sesshomaru and runs away with him into the sunset-….but now I do! 

**AN: Hey everyone SO SORRY FOR THE LOOONG WAIT! This chapter will be very long to make up for all the time I've made you guys wait, and after this I will immediately get started on the next chappie! In this chapter I've decided to make Sesshy a little bit more nice…for the ladies! Heheh lol anyway, ENJOY! And once again I apologize for the wait.**

_Chapter 3: Me In Love With Sesshomaru?_

Kagome sat up in her bed and groaned at the sharp pain in her head "Wow I feel like I've been hit by a truck-Oh!" Kagome jumped as she found Sesshomaru sitting by her futon Indian-style with his eyes closed and his arms folded across his chest.

"Is he sleeping?" Kagome crawled over to Sesshomaru and as she laid her eyes on his face she felt mesmerized 'he looks so peaceful.'

Before Kagome could stop herself she traced her fingers over his closed eyelids over his nose down to his soft lips 'wow his lips are incredible, I wonder what it would be like to kiss them,"

Kagome blushed furiously 'whoa where did that come from?' "Tell me miko why are you touching my face?" Kagome jumped and fell back on her butt with a startled cry.

Sesshomaru stood up and looked down at Kagome with his emotionless face only his eyes showing a slight glint of amusement

"Gomen Sesshomaru, I thought you were sleeping!" Sesshomaru smirked "I don't sleep." Kagome looked down her cheeks burning with embarrassment "Gomen" she whispered again avoiding his eyes.

Sesshomaru tilted his head to side and fought the urge to smile "You really are something Kagome," Kagome's head shot up as she looked up at Sesshomaru's face and almost choked on her own spit as she saw him trying fight off laughter.

He tried to keep his face emotionless but his eyes betrayed him and flashed with laughter "Sesshomaru are you laughing at me?"

A little bit of anger crept up in her voice along with annoyance but Sesshomaru's eyes just flashed even more as he watched all of these emotions cross her face

'This wench confuses me, one minute I want to rip her heart out and the next I just want to…hold her…' Sesshomaru shook his head and returned back to usual cold self.

"Rin has informed me that you agreed to be her mother," Kagome nodded "Hai Sesshomaru-sama I know she would like that, and I also would enjoy it."

For the first time ever Kagome watched as a genuine smile spread across Sessomaru's handsome face

"Well I am grateful to you for wanting to make Rin happy, and for your act of kindness this Sesshomaru will forever be in your corner…wench" Kagome's eyes shone with happiness and laughter which for some reason Sesshomaru couldn't explain made him feel relaxed and happy.

Inuyasha looked up at the beautiful night sky and sighed deeply "Damn I've screwed things up big time…Kagome, she actually wants to be with my ass-hole of a brother, why did everything have to get so fucked up?"

"Anything I can help you with Inuyasha?" Kikyou stepped into his path with her head tilted to the side "Oh hey Kikyou…thought I smelled you," (Eww dirt and clay…baaaad combination!)

Kikyou walked up to Inuyasha and placed her head on his chest "Whats bothering you love?" Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her shoulders and placed his head on top of hers sighing "I've messed everything up."

Kikyou looked up at him and frowned "This has something to do with my reincarnation doesn't it Inuyasha?" Inuyasha nodded and once again sighed deeply

"Inuyasha she causes you nothing but heartache, help me get the rest of my soul back so we can be together finally."

Inuyasha pulled away from Kikyou and looked into her emotionless eyes. "Hai Kikyou I will kill Kagome and get you your soul back. (dun dun DUUUN!)

**AN: I've decided to end this right here…I know short, short but I'm lazy….ok I've got a secret…I'M JUST KIDDIN'! I'm not that cruel lol. on with the story!**

Kagome pulled her legs up to her chest, and rested her head on top of them, sighing contently as she watched Rin and Shippo play together, with Jaken chasing after them yelling and screaming insulting words.

Kagome and her kit had been living at the palace for about a week now and were both feeling very comfortable 'Its funny,' Kagome thought to herself 'I'm actually more content around Sesshomaru than I've ever been around Inuyasha…Why?'

Sesshomaru stood in his balcony and sighed as he looked into the garden and watched the two kids play, with Jaken hot on their heels.

He felt his heart skip a beat as he laid eyes on Kagome sitting there peacefully and his thoughts went back a week ago when she traced her fingers along his face…Sesshomaru shook his head suddenly annoyed,

"Its only been a week and already this wench is getting under my skin," 'Just remember she's a human!" a voice inside Sesshomaru's head reminded him sarcastically,

"I know this!" Sesshomaru snapped at the annoying voice inside his head. Sesshomaru sniffed the air slightly and growled as he smelled the scent of his half brother Inuyasha near by "Damn!"

Kagome looked up and gasped as she stared up into the golden orbs of Inuyasha "Inu…yasha what are you doing here? What do you want!"

Kagome stood up abruptly as Kikyou came out from behind Inuyasha and sneered hatefully at her "Well if it isn't my reincarnation your looking mighty healthy this fine afternoon,"

Kagome took a step back and frowned "Thank you Kikyou…your looking kinda burnt though you might wanna get under some shade, you know, clay cooks in the heat," Inuyasha stepped into Kagome's face "Bite your tongue wench! Never speak to her like that again,"

Shippo and Rin stopped playing and looked over at the trio "Mommy are you ok?" Shippo asked running over with Rin and Jaken close behind.

"You cannot be here you mutt take your wench and leave immediately Lord Sesshomaru will not be happy!" Jaken screeched Inuyasha turned and kicked the toad away "Get lost toad!"

"Tell me half breed why are you here on my lands?" Everyone turned to see Sesshomaru walk gracefully over to the group "This has nothing to do with you Sesshomaru, this is about me, Kikyou, and her reincarnation!"

Kagome's face burned "Excuse me! Now I'm just a reincarnation?" Inuyasha fixed his glare on her "You were nothing to me but a cheap imitation of my true love, wench," Kagome shrunk back a little and Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow,

"Is this true Inuyasha Kagome means nothing to you?" Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest and looked away "Feh well I ain't lying."

Shippo jumped onto Inuyasha's shoulder and sunk his teeth into Inuyasha's cute doggy ear (His favorite move heheh) "You idiot Inuyasha you know you love her!" Inuyasha growled and yanked Shippo off and threw him into a tree trunk

"Never!" he yelled hatefully at the injured Kitsune "Shippo!" Rin yelled running over to him worried. Kagome stared wide eyed at Inuyasha "

W-what is wrong with you Inuyasha?" Inuyasha turned towards Kagome and growled "You have something that belongs to us."

Kagome took a step closer to Sesshomaru who was standing there listening intently to the conversation. "You wish to obtain the jewel shards Inuyasha?" Kagome asked nervously

Kikyou linked her arms with Inuyasha "That's not our biggest priority right now"

Sesshomaru's eyebrow raised even higher "What is it you want from the miko?" He asked curious "She has part of Kikyou's soul and I'm willing to kill her to get it back for her!" Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsiega (Is that how you spell it? I dunno!)

Kagome screamed and ran to Sesshomaru and he stepped in front of her protectively. "Out of my way Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha growled

Sesshomaru smirked "Sorry half breed but I wont let you harm Kagome." Inuyasha snorted "Since when are you Kagome's protector? If I remember not too long ago you tried to kill her!"

Jaken jumped in front of Sesshomaru "You fool! Do you dare challenge Lord Sesshomaru!" (heheh I know, Jakens' getting annoying) "Your getting really annoying," Inuyasha muttered under his breath (see what I mean?)

Kikyou pulled Inuyasha's arm gently "Inuyasha maybe now is not the time, some day, soon" Inuyasha growled but sheathed his sword

"Hear this Kagome I will not rest until I get Kikyou's soul back! Every time you feel like your being watched, my eyes are on you, every time you hear a twig snap, its me following you." And with that Inuyasha and Kikyou retreated.

Sesshomaru frowned slightly at Inuyasha and Kikyou's disappearing backs and turned toward Kagome who looked like she was about to faint "Are you ok miko?" Kagome swayed a little and held onto his shoulder to steady herself.

"Danger…my…life…is in…danger." Kagome sputtered as her world went dark.

Kagome's eyes fluttered open and darted from side to side "W-what happened?" She sat up and groaned as her back cracked slightly "God I feel stiff!" Kagome rotated her neck to the left and to the right slowly and sighed

"I remember everything now…Inuyasha wants to kill me." She looked down as tears sprang into her eyes "How? Why? why has this happened?" Sesshomaru stepped into the room and kneeled down next to her "Miko, are you feeling alright?"

Kagome turned away as Sesshomaru scoped out her face "You said you would call me by my name and yet you still continue to call me miko." Sesshomaru shifted so that he was facing her "Do not try to hide your tears from me, for I can smell them."

Kagome sighed and looked at him. "I'm just having a hard time accepting the fact that the person I once trusted with my life now wishes to take it, the thing I fear is that he might succeed."

Sesshomaru wiped a tear away from Kagome's face and stood up "as long as I'm still here you have nothing to worry about…Kagome"

Kagome let a smile break loose on her face as Sesshomaru walked towards the door of her room "Oh yeah one more thing, you might want to check on the kit." And with that he exited her room.

Kagome's felt her face flush and quickly rubbed her palms on her cheeks "It can't be! Am I falling in love with Sesshomaru? Impossible!…right?"

Kagome opened the door to Shippo's room and stepped in and walked over to his futon and kneeled beside his sleeping form.

"My poor Shippo," Kagome gathered the small kitsune into her arms and began to rock him back and forth smiling as he snuggled into her bosom snoring softly as his ears twitched.

Sesshomaru stood outside the kitsune's room and peered in at the beautiful sight. "She would indeed make a good mother" 'maybe a good mate' Sesshomaru shook his head 'where did that come from?'

Sesshomaru growled 'this wench is getting to me!' "Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru snapped from his thoughts and looked at Kagome "Miko?" Kagome frowned at the lack of use of her name but let it go.

"Is something wrong?" Sesshomaru shook his head and pivoted on his feet and gracefully walked away.

Kagome flushed again "Sesshomaru…" she let his name escape her lips along with a sigh.

Sesshomaru stopped at his doorway and sighed "Kagome…what is she doing to me?" and with that he retired into his room.

**AN: Sorry guys I know I should have made this longer but I'm typing with long fake nails lol "California Girl" the designer collection…uh erm yeah anyway I hope you liked this chappie, I do, and by leaving it off with this I kinda know how I'm gonna make the next one. L8ter peeps. Oh and one more thing I'm too lazy to check the spelling bear with me! **

**Sesshomaru: -stops and looks at GA007- what are you supposed to be?**

**GA007: whutcha mean?**

**Inuyasha: feh nimrod he's talking about your new claws what demon are you?**

**GA007: -turns 10 shades of red- uhhh there not claws…there-**

**Kagome: they are fashion thingy's that us girls like to wear!**

**GA007: YEAH! That's it. There nails kindaz like whats underneath them only faker!**

**Inu/Sesshy: -sweatdrop-**

**Kagome:I think we confused them.**

**GA007: -nods- forget it guys….I'M JUST TURNING INTO A FASHION DEMON!**

**Kag/Inu/Sesshy: -anime drop- lovely gem!**

**Inu&crew: PUSH THE BUTTON BELOW! **


End file.
